Deal or No Deal
by SaffronAngel
Summary: Kim's on a game show. There's only one person that's not there to support her. Will he show up?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Kim's on Deal or No Deal. She's surrounded by the people that mean the most to her with one notable exception. Can Howie bring her the one thing she wants more than anything else in this world?

A/N: I know another one. This one's been floating around in my head since I watched the season finale of Deal or No Deal a week or so back.

Howie Mandel stood up on the stage. "Our new contestant is Kimberly Hart!"

Kim walked out onto the stage smiling and waving. The audience was going crazy. Everyone knew who she was and it showed. She was still America's sweetheart after all these years.

The petite young woman was beautiful. Her caramel colored hair was pulled up in a white ribbon. She wore a pale pink short-sleeved sweater and deeper pink Capri pants with white ankle boots. She turned her shining smile on Howie and he was just about struck speechless.

"Hi, Howie!" Kim exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Hi!" He looked around. "Did somebody give her some coffee or is she always like this?" 

"She's usually like this!" yelled a voice from the crowd. A large group of people laughed out loud. Even Kim giggled.

"He's right. I'm usually like this."

"Okay. Well, you know how we play the game. The models have various amounts in their cases from one penny to one million dollars. I want you to pick a case."

"Okay. Well, my birthday is on the fourteenth and my best friend's birthday was on the fourteenth just different months so I guess I'll choose case fourteen."

The case was brought down to her and she put her hand on the case. "This is for you, Trini." Howie noticed the sad look that crossed the young woman's face and felt bad for her.

"Okay. Now we have to find out what's in your case. How do we do that?"

"I have to open those cases." She smiled at him. "I start with six, right?"

"That's right. Let's get started."

"Well, Trini's birthday was in December so let's start with case 12."

"Okay. Jill, open your case." The case was opened to reveal $500.

Kim smiled and nodded. "Okay. Good start. Let's go with case 9."

"Any significance there?" He couldn't miss the sadness in the young woman's eyes as she pointed to the case.

"We lost Trini in September. So case 9 it is."

"Patricia, please open your case." The penny was there.

"Since we lost Trini on the third of September let's go with case 3."

"Lisa, let's hope that number three's a lot luckier for this young lady today."

"I hope so, Kim." Lisa peeked into the case and smiled at Kimberly. "Much luckier." She flipped open the case to reveal the $1.

"So far so good, Kimberly. Three cases and three amounts on the left side of the board. Where to next?"

"Well, let's see. My best friend Jason was born on the 17th of September so let's go to case 17."

"Jenelle."

The young lady peeked into her case and flinched. "Not bad," she said opening the case the rest of the way. It was $75000.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Howie turned his attention to the brunette at the podium.

"Billy was born in January so let's go with case 1." She clasped her hands in front of her and started chewing on the tips of her fingers.

"Claudia." Opening the case just enough for her to look in, the model sighed and opened it wide. $200.

"Zack was born in November so let's go with case 11!" Kimberly was excited. She hadn't imagined she would be doing this well.

"Katie, open the case."

"Way to go," the model said as she opened her case to reveal $25.

"You know what happens now?" 

"The banker calls with an offer."

As the phone started ringing, Howie smiled at her. He answered the call and listened carefully for a moment.

After he hung up, he turned to Kimberly. "It's a good offer. It's a really good offer. $43000." He opened the box in front of the young woman and walked in front of her.

"Howie, everyone knows that this is celebrity week. Whatever I win goes to a special charity. Well, I'm playing for Little Angels' Haven. It's a children's home in my home town. And since I know that they could use the money, I have to say, Howie, NO DEAL!!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. Standard disclaimer applies.

SUMMARY: Kim made it through the first round of Deal or No Deal without losing the million dollars. Can she take it all the way?

* * *

"Alright, Kimberly, let's open five more cases."

"Okay. Kat was born in October so let's start off with case ten."

"Anya, open your case." Anya cracked open the case and turned to Kimberly.

"Sorry." She opened the case all the way. It was the $500000.

Kim bit her lip for a moment and then smiled. "It's okay. That just means that it's not in my case." She bent over the case and whispered to it. "Bring me luck, Trini. Please bring me luck." She straightened up and smiled. "Kat's birthday is on the 24th so let's go there next."

"Are you sure, Kimberly?" When she nodded, Howie smiled at her. "Are you going with all dates that are important to you?"

"Actually Howie, these dates are important to a lot of people. Most of them are sitting in the audience." A large group of people in the center of the audience stood up, cheering and clapping.

"Who are all these people?"

"Friends of mine. These guys have supported me for a lot of years. They've always been there with me whenever I needed them."

"Like when you had to give up gymnastics?"

"Exactly. My friends gave me a place to stay for a while as I got back on my feet and they helped me out every time I needed it. A lot of people didn't understand when I left gymnastics that it wasn't my choice. I had to for health reasons."

"For those of you that didn't know who Kimberly was and still is, watch this." Howie signaled for the video guys to start playing a montage of clips from Kim's career in gymnastics. Everyone saw her gold medal from the Pan-Global Games and then the accident during the Olympics that had destroyed her career for good. "Kimberly suffered a broken knee when she fell that day in the Olympics. But she has still continued to be a spokesperson for gymnasts the world over, showing everyone that gymnastics is truly a sport and not to be taken for granted. She demonstrates to people that gymnastics is not just for girls and that the guys in this rigorous sport aren't wimps. She shows us all that it's not the size of your endorsements that makes you a good person but the size of your heart. And this young lady has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Howie."

"Thank you, Kimberly," one of the models called out. "You are a role model worthy of the title."

"Thanks." Kim was blushing and she wasn't sure what else to say.

"How about we get back to the game?" Howie gave her the out she needed. "You had called for 24. Meghan, open the case please."

"You're a great person, Kim. I'd love to see you take it all the way." Meghan peeked inside her case. "I see your chances getting better and better." She dropped the side open and there was the $5. The crowd went wild.

Kimberly smiled, nodding. "That's what I was waiting for." She took a deep breath. "Adam's birthday is on the sixth so let's see it."

"Megan, your case please." After a quick peek inside, the model in question opened her case wide to reveal the $750 tag.

Kim started jumping up and down. She was so happy. At least she was until her knee nearly gave out under her. Before Howie could reach out and catch her, a young man was beside her, easing her down to the floor. "Relax, Firebird. Take it easy."

"Damn, Rex, that hurts." Tears had filled the soft brown eyes and everyone could tell that she was fighting them.

"You forgot about the knee for a moment didn't you?" Kim bit her lip and nodded. "You can't do that, sis. The doctor told you that you had to be careful."

"Sorry, Jase." Tears rolled down her face as another person knelt beside her and probed gently at the knee.

"We need to put your support on, Kim."

"Tanya, that thing feels like it weighs a ton. And I can't move very well in it."

"Would you rather end up in a wheelchair for good?" The young black woman looked up at her friend with a no-nonsense look that told Kimberly that she wouldn't hesitate.

"Okay." Kimberly clung to Jason's hand as Tanya put the support around her knee and tightened it to the proper level. Once the support was firmly in place, Jason helped Kim to her feet but didn't leave her side.

"Now, who's this, Kimberly?"

"Howie, this is one of my very best friends in the whole world, Jason Scott. He and I are like brother and sister. And the other person right here is Tanya Park, my doctor. She married another good friend of mine, Adam Park."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Howie. I just need to remember that I can't go jumping around like that." Kim softly laughed at herself. "You can ask Jase though, I'm not real big on remembering things like that."

"Okay. Shall we get on with the game or do you need a few minutes?"

"Let's go, Howie."

"Where to next?"

"Well, Tanya's birthday is on the 21st so let's open number 21."

"Tameka, would you please open your case?"

Kim clutched Jason's hand as Tameka peeked inside the case she held. "Still going strong, Kimberly." She revealed the $10000.

Kim threw her head back and laughed. "Okay. One more. Let's see. Billy was born on the seventh so let me see case 7."

"I hope this case keeps you smiling, Kimberly."

"Sara, please open your case." Sara did just that, not even stopping to peek first, revealing $300.

"Okay. Now we just wait on the banker to figure out the offer." Howie noticed that Kim looked over her friends in the audience and sighed.

"He didn't come, Jase. He's not here."

"He might have been busy. You know how he is." Jason was trying hard to comfort Kim.

"He still hates me for that letter." Kim looked about ready to cry.

"Kim, I talked to him just the other day. He doesn't hate you for the letter. In fact, he wishes you would call him some time. Just to talk for a bit." Tanya was trying to get Kim to think happier thoughts. "Besides, he told me he would have been here but for the fact that he has to get the tests ready for midterms."

"I just wish he was here." Kim sighed. Just then, the phone rang.

Howie answered the phone and stood there for a moment just listening as the banker made his offer. The banker seemed to talk for an awful long time before hanging up. "The banker says that he doesn't like to see pretty girls sad but that there isn't much he can do for that. Instead, he says that you've done pretty well so far. But, he also says he doesn't think you can take it all the way."

Kim smirked up at the banker. "Then, he doesn't know me so well, does he, Jase?"

"Not at all, sis," Jason agreed.

"The offer is $65000." Howie opened the case in front of Kimberly and stepped back. "Of course, we wouldn't want you to make such an important decision by yourself. You have friends here to help you with the decisions." Just then, four people stood up from their place on the side of the stage. "Why don't you introduce us to them?"

"Well, first we have Kat Hillard, a good friend of mine from Australia. Next to her is Adam Park, another friend and Tanya's husband. With him is his best friend, Rocky DeSantos. And then we have Aisha Campbell, my friend and Rocky's girlfriend."

"Kimberly Hart, deal or no deal. Talk it over with your friends."

She looked over to them. They all smiled and shook their heads. "Think of the kids."

Kim nodded and smiled. She reached out her hand and slammed the case shut. "No Deal!"

Howie wondered why he wasn't surprised that she hadn't taken the offer. "Okay. Before we start on the next round, I wanted to ask you. Who did you notice missing while we were waiting on the banker's call?"

"My ex-boyfriend, Tommy Oliver. He's a teacher in Reefside, Ca. I sent him an invitation, hoping that we'd have a chance to talk about some things in our past and settle things between us. I guess he was just too busy to show up though."

"Kim, don't do this to yourself. You know he still cares."

"Does he, Jase? Did he even try to find a way to be here?"

"I'm sure he did." Jason hugged his little sis close.

"Okay, let's continue then. Four cases to go."

"Let's see case number 19. That's Cassie's birthday."

"Mylinda?" The young woman opened her case to reveal $10.

"Okay. Tommy has a good friend named Hayley so let's see case 25."

"Hayley, you heard the lady." Hayley opened her case and revealed the $200000.

"Who next?"

Kim looked to her friends. All four of them held up two fingers. "Everyone wants me to go with case 2. Let's do it."

"Kelly, open your case." The model peeked into the case first and sighed. She flipped down the lid to reveal $50. "One last case, Kimberly."

Looking up at Jason, Kimberly smiled. "I think case 5 would be good. I was five when I met Jason, Trini and Billy."

"Case 5?" At Kim's nod, Howie signaled to Ursula. "Ursula, open your case."

"You're doing great, Kim. I hope your streak continues." She opened the case and showed everyone $400000.

"Not bad." Howie was impressed with this young lady. "Now, it's the banker's turn."

The banker called rather quickly this time. Howie listened as usual while Kim leaned on Jason as she waited to hear the offer.

"Kimberly, the banker has an amazing offer for you this time. He says he has someone special on the line for you. If you'll just look up at the screen."

"Hey, Kimberly."

"Andros, how are you?"

"I'm doing great but I hear you're a little down in the dumps. I think I can help with that. DECA has a video link to someone who wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?" The screen split and all Kim could see was the back of someone standing in a classroom.

"You're up, my friend." Andros' words caused the other figure to turn around.

"Tommy," Kim whispered.

Tommy smiled. "Hey, beautiful. I hear you're a little disappointed that I couldn't make it. I'm really sorry about that. I did send something with Jason though. Why haven't you given it to her, bro?"

"Forgot. Sorry, man. Your bad habits are rubbing off on me."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Just give her the present already." Jason looked to the crowd and Billy threw something through the air to his teammate and friend.

Jason caught the stuffed animal and handed to the brunette at his side. It was a black brachiosaurus with a white, red and green ribbon tied around the neck. Kim smiled and hugged it close to her. "I wish you were here now, handsome. I miss you."

"I wish I was there too. Don't give up though. I'll see you after the show. Andros is going to bring you out here for a visit." Tommy looked at Kim with so much love shining in his eyes that she could almost feel his arms wrap around her. "I'm watching you, beautiful."

The connection was cut and Howie stepped to the podium to stand in front of the young woman. "Okay, Kimberly, here's the deal. If you take this offer, and it's a fantastic offer, you walk away. If you turn it down, you have to open three more cases." He waited for a moment. "I haven't told you the offer yet, have I?"

"No." Kim sounded impatient.

"It's really great. The banker says that he was glad to see you knock out two large amounts this round but at the same time you did leave the million in play. The offer went up. It's now $83000."

He opened the case. "Kimberly Hart, deal or no deal."

"Howie, that's a lot of money. And the kids would be happy with whatever I bring them. But I just can't settle for less than the million. No deal, Howie."

"Okay. You know what comes next."

"Three cases to open." Kim smiled. "Bring it on, Howie."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Kim's appearing on a celebrity edition of Deal or No Deal. She's playing for the Little Angel's Haven in Angel Grove. A lot of former Rangers are in the audience but the one that she really wants there to support her isn't there.

* * *

"Three cases to open, Kimberly," Howie said.

"Okay. Let's see. How about case 13, Howie?"

"Leyla, open your case please."

"I hope that 13's luckier for you than it is for most people." Leyla peeked into her case and sighed. Dropping the lid, she revealed $750000.

"Ouch," Jason said, tightening his grip on his friend's shoulder.

She looked up at him. "That hurts but it's okay. It just means that I still have a chance at the million." She looked at Howie with that dazzling smile. "How about case 23?"

"Aubrie, the young woman would like to see what's in your case."

Aubrie opened the case just enough so she could see what was in there. She smiled at Kim. "Good choice." She dropped the lid, revealing $75.

"You're doing great so far. And right now it's still a player's board. One last case for this round."

"Howie, I want case 8." Lauren didn't even need an invitation to open her case; she just did it. There sat $25000.

The phone rang and Kim looked over at her friends who all smiled at her. "You're doing great, Kim," Kat yelled.

As Howie hung up the phone, he smiled at Kim. "She's right. You are doing great. It's fantastic to see someone have gone so far and still have that million in play. Most people have knocked it out by now. The banker has an offer for you." Howie paused dramatically. "He's apparently done a little checking on your charity. He discovered a few things about the Little Angel's Haven. We have someone special on the line who wants to present the offer to you."

When the screen came up, Andrew Hartford stood there. "Hello, Kimberly. It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Andrew. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I see that today has you surrounded by friends. That's always a good thing. I have the offer from the banker. It's incredible, Kim. I hope you're ready for this."

"Let me have it, Andrew."

"Well, since you're playing for the Haven, the offer is this. My company will build a brand new building for the Haven. It would be able to house four hundred children, although hopefully they'll never have all the beds full. There will be housing for the live-in counselors and a kitchen large enough to cook for everyone. Not to mention the new building will be placed on a 10 acre plot of land just outside the city limits of Angel Grove. We'll include a playground and basketball court as well as a gymnasium. The dollar amount on this package is significant. $150000. And that's just for the house. That's the deal the banker wants to offer you. It's a one time deal, Kimberly. If you turn this down, it's gone. It won't come back a second time." No one knew it but Andrew was going to do all this anyway. He knew a few children who had been in the home and wanted to provide for those who didn't have as much as he did.

"That's a hell of an offer, Andrew." Kim turned to the others who all walked over to her and the group put their heads together.

"It's an amazing offer, Kim. The Haven could really use that building."

"That's true, Kat. But winning the million would allow for the new building and more."

"Do you really believe that the million is in your case?" Aisha asked.

"I sure do. The fourteenth is not only my birthday but Trini's. I don't think Trini would have let me choose it if it wasn't the million. After all, Trini spent as much time volunteering there as I did in school."

"Then, I say go for it all, girl," Aisha said smiling at her friend.

"Me too," Rocky said. All the others agreed. The team went back to the support area.

"Andrew, Howie. This is an amazing offer. Some people might consider me a fool for turning it down but winning the million would allow money for the new building and the money to fund it for a while. I have to believe that Trini led me to take this case for a reason. And I don't think she'd let the kids down that way. No deal, Howie."

Andrew nodded. He'd known all along that Kim wouldn't take the offer. His crew was already in place to start laying the foundation for the new building for the Haven. The connection was cut and he made the phone call to start the work.

"Okay, Kimberly. You know what we have to do next."

"Two more cases, Howie. I guess I'll start with case 16 since that's how old I was when I met Tommy."

"Kasie, would you please open your case?" Howie was almost nervous for the young woman. She had such confidence that her case held the million that it would crush her to find out otherwise.

"Hang in there, Kimberly. I have a good feeling." Kasie peeked into her case and gave Kim a thumbs up. "I thought so." She opened the case all the way, uncovering $1000.

Kim giggled. "I don't know how you've done it so far, Kimberly, but you've still got the million in play. Which case would you like next?"

Kim thought intensely for a moment. "Case 26. It's the closest I can come to Kira's birthday."

"Keltie?"

Opening her case, the young woman revealed $400. Kim, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha all started clapping. Kim chewed on her lip as the phone rang and Howie started listening to the banker's new offer.

Hanging up the phone, Howie looked intently at Kimberly. "He's impressed. He didn't think you'd turn down that last offer. To be honest, I didn't think you would either, after hearing it." He took a deep breath. "He says that for you to turn down that offer you would have to be completely certain that you have the million in your case."

"I am."

"A lot of other people have said that too, only to be disappointed when they find the million in another case. But since you want to continue, he has an offer for you. $224000."

Kim sagged a bit into Jason. She looked at her friends. "Kat, what do you think?"

"Are you willing to risk it all on the chance that the million is in your case?"

"I don't know." The choice was getting harder to make. She knew that the home needed the money and, as much as she wanted to win the million, she knew that her chances were still pretty good that she didn't have the million. "Adam?"

"Kim, at this point, you're down to opening one at a time. Try one more and then evaluate your chances."

"Rocky?"

"Kim, we all have faith in you. I'm with Adam. One more time."

"Aisha?"

"I side with the guys on this one. One more case."

Kim took a deep breath and looked down at the small stuffed dinosaur in her arms. Letting out the breath, she reached out and pulled the cover back over the case. "No deal, Howie." Her voice didn't sound as sure as it had been.

"Okay. Give me a number."

"22."

"Laura, open your case." The model held her breath as she looked in her case before dropping the lid to reveal $5000.

The phone rang, making Kim jump. "It's just the phone, Kimberly. You've heard it several times tonight."

"Not with so much riding on each and every case though, Howie. It's tension. That's all."

Howie answered the phone and listened carefully to the banker's words. When he hung up, he refused to look at Kim for a long moment. "You said there's a lot riding on each case and you're right. A million dollars could be in any one of the four cases up there. Or it could be in the case sitting next to you. The banker is aware of this. He knows that, for every case you open that doesn't hold the million, the chances get better and better that it's been sitting next to you the whole time."

Kim nodded with her lower lip between her teeth. "The offer, Kimberly Hart, is $299000. Think about it carefully and then answer this question. Deal or No Deal."

Kim looked at her friends and they all saw the tears gathering in her eyes and knew exactly who she was thinking of. She knew that Tommy had been adopted from the Haven by the Olivers when he was little but that Justin had also lived there for a while.

She bowed her head and buried her face in the small animal she held in her hands. "Tommy, what should I do?" she whispered, the sound heartbreaking to Jason who was the only one to hear her plea.

She looked up at Howie and then at the button. She was so scared. She reached out a shaking hand and closed the case. "No deal."

"One case, Kimberly. One more case."

Alike was the next to open her case. $100 was the amount she held.

The phone rang and Kim was hiding her head in Jason's shoulder. The offer was now at $350000.

"Kim, do you want to end this right now?" Jason asked her. He watched as she reached up to clasp the locket around her neck tightly in her hands. He knew that there were two pictures in that locket, Trini and Tommy. She shook her head. Jason reached out a stable hand and closed the case.

"No deal, Howie." Her voice trembled as she said it. Jason's mind turned to the way she would react when she saw Tommy again. He had noticed the way she kept moving to make sure that Howie couldn't reach her when he went to touch her shoulder or hand.

Howie stepped around the podium and, before either Kim or Jason could stop him, touched her shoulder. "Do you need a moment?"

He stepped back when Jason pushed his hand away from Kim's shoulder and the others automatically stepped to surround their petite friend. But what had driven him back the most was the way Kimberly had looked at him. The fear in her eyes was almost palpable.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Let's continue."

"One case." Howie's voice was gentle, understanding what had happened to her just by the look in her eyes.

"18."

"Marisa, open your case please." $50000.

The phone rang and Kim was shaking before Howie even picked it up. The models all were looking at the young woman surrounded by her friends with sympathy in their eyes. They had figured out what had happened in her past just by the look in her eyes when Howie would reach out to her. "Kimberly, the banker would like to talk to you."

Kim nodded. Jason took the phone from Howie and handed it to her. She listened carefully for a few moments with her eyes closed. His voice sounded so much like HIS voice that she had to remind herself that this guy wasn't the one who had made her like this. When she was finished, Jason handed the phone back to Howie who hung it up.

"The banker wanted to tell her personally just how impressed he was with her. He's made an amazing offer. The offer is $500000. Of course, I don't need to remind you that if you open the million dollar case that offer is toast."

"I've come this far, Howie." Her friends stepped back as her voice grew stronger. "Let's go all the way."

"Okay. You have a choice of two cases. 15 or 4. Which will it be?"

"15. Let me see case 15."

"Brooke, your case please."

Brooke looked almost as nervous as Kimberly. "Do you want me to just open it?"

"Please," Kim responded. "Don't tease me. I don't think I can take it right now."

Brooke closed her eyes and flipped open the case. There was $300000.

Kim rested her head against Jason's shoulder, almost afraid to hear the new offer. Each offer had become harder and harder to refuse.

"I'm not going to tease with the offer. It's $650000. That would make you the biggest winner ever on this show."

Kim took a deep breath. She remembered Justin's face from when he was still living at the Haven and the gratitude his father had for the care they'd taken of him. She reached out her hand. "No deal, Howie. I've come this far. Let's finish this."

"Okay. Now, case 14 has been sitting beside you all this time. Case 4 is the only other case left. I'll offer you the chance to switch cases now. Think about it."

"14 is mine and Trini's and Tori's birthdays. 4 is Tommy's birthday." Tears started streaming down her face. "I don't know what to do."

"Kimberly." The voice was so soft at first that she was sure she was imagining things. He was in California with his class. "Kim."

She was almost afraid to turn and look behind her. Jason tapped her shoulder. "Someone wants to talk to you, sis." He took a hold of her shoulders and turned her around, lifting her face to look up by the door to the banker's box.

"Tommy?"

He smiled at her and ran headlong down the steps and onto the stage. Cautiously, he reached for the woman who still held his heart in her tiny hands.

Throwing herself into his arms, Kim threw her arms around his neck, tears pouring down her face as she felt truly safe for the first time in years. "I missed you, handsome."

"I couldn't wait for you to come see me. I had Andros bring me out here to be here for you."

"Tommy, what should I do?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Do you believe that Trini led you to choose case 14?" At her nod, he continued his questions. "Why did you wait so long on case 4?"

"It's your birthday. I couldn't just eliminate it like that."

"Do you have faith that Trini would show you the right case?" She nodded. "Then, keep it. Trini would have had that same faith in you had she been in the same position."

"I'll keep 14, Howie."

Howie smiled sadly at the young woman, understanding how high her emotions were running at this point. He turned to the one model left standing on the steps only to find that all of the others had gathered around her as if they had to see the outcome of this highly charged game. "Lindsay, would you open your case?"

Lindsay opened her case as Jason opened Kim's. Lindsay had the $100000. Kim had done it. She was the biggest winner in the history of the show.

Burying her face in Tommy's neck, Kim squealed as he spun her around. "That's my pink Princess," he whispered in her ear as he held her tight.

"Only when I'm with you, Tiger."

The next thing anyone knew, their lips had met and they were kissing like the long-lost loves that they were.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a long chapter but I had already decided that it was going to be the last in this story. Let me know if you want a sequel to explain the trauma that made everyone so protective of Kim and her so skittish around guys that she doesn't know so well. 


End file.
